Senyum Untukmu
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan senyummu lagi? -Fuwa X Shō- /SU/


Sedih.

Sudah seminggu belakangan ini hanya emosi itu yang terpancar darimu, dari seorang Kazamatsuri Shō. Lengkung senyum yang terbiasa menghiasi wajahmu, saat ini sudah jarang sekali terlihat. Sinar matamu pun redup seperti lilin yang hampir padam.

Aku tidak suka.

Aku mau ikut denganmu dan bergabung dengan tim sepak bola Sakura Josui semata-mata hanya karena senyummu.

Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan senyummu lagi?

* * *

**Senyum Untukmu  
**by St. Chimaira

Whistle! © Daisuke Higuchi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I.**

"Ada apa, Fuwa?"

Seusai latihan, aku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menemui Mizuno Tatsuya. Sebagai kapten Sakura Josui sekaligus teman baik targetku, aku ingin supaya dia bisa membantuku mengembalikan senyum Kazamatsuri yang kini hilang.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah?"

"Kau punya sesuatu yang membuatmu tersenyum? Hal sederhana tapi penting?"

Aku memperhatikan Mizuno dengan seksama sembari menunggu jawaban. Sejenak dia melihatku dengan tatapan penasaran, tapi kemudian dia menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Menghentak-hentakkan ujung jari perlahan untuk berpikir.

"Selain sepak bola?"

"Selain sepak bola." ulangku lugas.

Mizuno kembali terbenam pada pemikirannya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah jawaban terdengar.

"Aku senang saat membawa Holmes—anjingku berjalan-jalan."

Jeda.

"Hah?" tidak sadar aku membeo ulang ucapannya.

"Iya, begitu sederhana tapi cukup membuatku melepas stress. Memangnya ada apa bertanya begitu, Fuwa?"

Terlalu sederhana bahkan. Aku tidak menyangka begitu mudahnya untuk membuat Mizuno tersenyum. Tapi apakah hal yang simpel seperti itu berlaku juga untuk Kazamatsuri?

"Kalau begitu boleh aku meminjam anjingmu?"

"Hah?"

Sepertinya keganjilan di antara kami harus dihentikan secepatnya.

.

.

.

_GUK! GUK!_

Untunglah suara gonggongan Holmes sudah menyita perhatian Kazamatsuri sehingga aku punya alasan untuk menyapanya.

"Fuwa! Loh... anjing ini... milik Mizuno-_senpai_?"

"Holmes. Aku sedang mengajaknya jalan-jalan..." jabarku dengan kalimat sewajar mungkin.

"Wah, tumben. Apa _senpai_ sedang sibuk?" Jemari Kazamatsuri menelusuri bulu lembut anjing berjenis golden _retriever _yang sedang kubawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal sibuk... kau sendiri sedang sibuk, Kazamatsuri?"

Senang rasanya pembicaraan ini menuju tujuan lebih cepat daripada dugaanku. Menanggapi pertanyaanku, dia menggeleng sekilas.

"Tapi aku hendak ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku."

Benar-benar kesempatan yang bagus!

"Mau bersama-sama?" ajakku.

Kutarik rantai yang mengekang leher Holmes, tapi makhluk itu tidak bergeming. Aku merenggut kesal. Kutarik kembali rantai di tanganku lebih keras, namun entah kenapa rasanya bagai menarik batu. Anjing sialan itu tetap duduk diam. Kazamatsuri mulai memandang cemas.

"Holmes tampaknya sedang malas jalan-jalan. Lain kali saja ya, Fuwa. Maaf aku duluan!" Aku terbengong saat Kazamatsuri sudah berbalik meninggalkanku.

Ah...

Setelah sosok mungil itu pergi, Holmes baru beranjak dan berjalan santai ke arahku yang masih mematung.

* * *

**II.**

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku sudah mendapati diriku berdiri canggung di depan sebuah pintu kelas. Kulihat di kejauhan beberapa anak perempuan di lorong berbisik-bisik sambil mencuri pandang ke arahku.

Cih!

Kucoba mengabaikan mereka. Yang menjadi fokus utamaku sekarang adalah menunggu manajer tim sepak bola Sakura Josui yang sudah selesai menghamburkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya, kemudian berlari terburu-buru ke arahku.

"Maaf jadi menunggu lama, Fuwa!"

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya mau bertanya."

"Ada apa? Soal tim bola Sakura Josui?" kulihat air mukanya mendadak serius. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola pasti membuat Kojima Yuki menjadi sangat serius.

Aku menggeleng samar, "Bukan. Aku hanya mau bertanya. Apa yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum? Dan tolong jangan menjawab 'sepak bola'."

Pupil matanya membesar sesaat saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Ketegangan yang sempat merajai tubuhnya langsung lenyap seperti asap. Alisnya yang kini terlihat menyatu, menghujaniku dengan pandangan _pertanyaan-macam-apa-itu?_ atau _apa-kau-sedang-bercanda?_

"Kue... biskuit... dan coklat."

Apa?

"Ke-kenapa diam? Tadi kau bertanya apa yang bisa membuatku senyum, kan? ...yah...itu..." dia tertunduk. Poni panjangnya menutup sebagian wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Rupanya pertanyaanku dianggap sebagai tantangan olehnya—karena setelahnya, beberapa jenis kudapan dengan nama serta istilah yang jarang terdengar mulai menyambar telingaku.

"Kojima..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau banyak makan."

.

.

.

"Fuwa, ada apa? Kenapa pipimu memar begitu?"

"Aku menabrak tiang." Kataku berbohong sambil mengusap pipi kiriku. Aku mencoba memalingkan wajah dari Kazamatsuri yang kini berjalan di sebelahku. Bukannya membuatnya ceria, aku malah membuatnya lebih khawatir. Rasanya seperti orang tolol.

Kami sedang menyusuri sepanjang anak sungai tempat favoritku yang selalu kupakai untuk menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah. Entah sejak kapan tempat itu menjadi tempat kegemaran kami berdua. Mungkin karena disana—terutama di bawah jembatan merupakan tempat berlatih sepak bola yang cukup ideal.

Kuhentikan langkahku untuk berbalik menatapnya,

"Ngg... Kazamatsuri..."

gumamku seraya memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil padanya. Jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulitku saat menerimanya.

"Apa ini, Fuwa?"

"Pokoknya buatmu."

Dia berterima kasih sambil memaksakan senyum. Dibukanya bungkus itu di hadapanku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk ini, tapi rasanya tetap saja gugup. Sambil menunggu, aku melirik anak sungai yang mengalir tenang di sebelah tempat kami berpijak.

"Coklat?"

Kini di hadapannya tersedia butir-butir coklat mini buatanku sendiri. Aku berusaha keras membuatnya. Ternyata membuat sesuatu tidak ada yang mudah, energiku cukup terkuras karenanya.

Sesudah gigitan pertama, dia menatapku intens. Aku mengerutkan alis mempertanyakan sikapnya. Hal berikutnya yang spontan kulakukan adalah mengambil salah satu coklat yang berada pada bungkusan di tangan Kazamatsuri, lalu ikut menggigitnya.

Asin.

* * *

**III.**

Semua yang gratis. Sesuatu yang tidak perlu bayar. Segala hal yang cuma-cuma.

Jawaban itu mengalir lancar dari mulut Satou Shigeki tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Oh, _Kami-sama_. Bagaimana bisa orang _cheapskate_ seperti ini hadir di dunia dengan skill dan fisik yang lumayan? Sungguh tidak adil.

"Ada apa nih? Kamu mau kasih hadiah buat pacarmu, ya?" sikunya menyikut pelan rusukku, membuatku sedikit bergeser ke samping.

Entah kenapa ada hawa panas merayap di kedua pipiku menanggapi kalimat terakhir yang dituduhkannya. Inilah yang membuatku malas untuk bertanya pada Shige, instingnya terlalu tajam.

"Ahhh! Mukamu jadi merah! Benar, ya? HAHAHAHA!"

"Diam, Shige!"

"Sabar, bro! Coba saranku tadi deh. Siapapun itu, dijamin pasti berhasil!"

Tentu saja aku yakin Kazamatsuri bukan orang serendah itu. Lebih parahnya, anak itu yang biasanya akan memberikan apapun untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum. Tapi untuk kebalikannya, aku sama sekali belum mencoba.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku skeptis.

"Pasti dong. Memang kau tidak senang dapat barang secara _free_? Anggap saja semua itu sebagai perhatian lebih."

Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana. Ternyata di balik sifat blak-blakan dan urakan, Shige punya pemikiran yang cukup logis.

"Kurasa kau benar..."

"Jadi siapa gadis kurang beruntung itu?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Untuk selanjutnya kalimat Shige hanya kujawab dengan injakan keras di atas ujung sepatunya.

.

.

.

"Kazamatsuriii!" pagi itu aku mati-matian mengejar langkahnya sebelum memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Fuwa?"

Agak terengah-engah, aku menjulurkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna putih. Aku tidak pandai membungkus, jadi menurut kacamata orang awam hasilnya pasti sangat berantakan. Tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk memberikannya.

"Bukalah..." pintaku ringan. Setelah yakin pada ucapanku, dia mulai membuka ujung bungkusan secara perlahan—melihat serta mengagumi isinya.

"Wahh.. sarung tangan."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja, kau pasti akan tampak gagah saat memakainya."

Aku mengerjap.

"Kau benar-benar cocok dengan sarung tangan Putih. Memang khas untuk penjaga gawang sepertimu." Ucapnya sambil mengembalikan bungkusan itu ke dalam tanganku.

Aku mengerjap lagi.

"B-bukan..ini..."

Pembicaraan kami harus terputus karena lonceng tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi dan kami sibuk berlari menuju kelas masing-masing.

* * *

**IV.**

Sudah beberapa orang kutanya tapi jawaban—bahkan hasil mereka tidak memuaskan. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan tidak tentu arah sambil terus berpikir. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku dan kubiarkan kakiku melangkah sembarangan disaat otakku berputar mencari inspirasi.

"Fuwa! Fuwa Daichi, kan?"

Merasa terpanggil, aku menoleh ke arah dua orang yang sekarang sudah melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Ternyata aku sedang berada di wilayah Musashinomori, dan keberadaanku sebagai member lawan cukup mencolok di mata Kapten dan striker andalan sekolah tersebut.

"Shibusawa. Fujishiro." Aku menyapa.

"Sedang apa di Musashinomori? Mau latihan bareng kami?" Fujishiro menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Senyum seperti itu yang sangat ingin kulihat di wajah Kazamatsuri saat ini.

"Tidak, hanya sedang mencari jawaban..." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Mencari jawaban?" ucap mereka berdua serempak sebelum berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang bisa membuat kalian tersenyum?" tanyaku frontal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sama seperti ketika aku bertanya pada Mizuno, mereka berpikir sambil menopang dagu mereka. Tampaknya pose seperti itu memang sudah menjadi _trademark_ ketika orang berpikir. Tidak lama Fujishiro yang lebih dulu buka suara,

"Kalau aku bisa menyarangkan gol!"

"Saat aku bisa menangkis tendangan."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena jika berada di posisi sebaliknya, aku pasti memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"Maksudku di luar sepak bola..."

Sekali lagi mereka berpandangan, namun kali ini disertai senyum-senyum mencurigakan. Aku mulai merasa terintimidasi.

"Mungkin kalau aku diajak nonton? Kadang aku sumpek di rumah, jadi sekali-kali ingin hiburan juga..." Kali ini Shibusawa angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Benar! Sehabis itu akan lebih bagus kalau lanjut bermain ke taman ria!" Fujishiro menambahkan.

"Di saat kau sedang tidak bersemangat, ajakan orang lain terkadang bisa menjadi obat yang mujarab."

Aku mencerna setiap jawaban mereka. Menonton? Bermain? Aku tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana. Yang ada di dalam kepalaku selain hal-hal teknis adalah sepak bola—dan aku yakin Kazamatsuri juga berpikir demikian.

Di sela-sela berpikir, Fujishiro menjulurkan beberapa lembar kertas tipis di hadapanku. Senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Lembaran itu kutunjukkan pada Kazamatsuri ketika aku mengajaknya. Dua tiket menonton di boskop dan dua tiket masuk ke taman ria dimana sebelumnya aku sendiri belum pernah masuk kesana.

"Memangnya bisa, Fuwa? Hari ini aku piket dan kau sendiri ada latihan bola intensif..." Mendengar itu, rasanya seperti ada suara dahan pohon patah entah darimana. Hal yang paling kubenci adalah di saat-saat rencana sudah matang, selalu saja ada halangan mendadak yang bisa menghancurkan semuanya.

Tapi demi tujuanku, rasanya bolos sesekali bukan masalah. Seharusnya.

"Kau tidak bisa absen, Kazamatsuri?" tanyaku sedikit memaksa.

"Tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau besok saja? Itupun aku harus melihat jadwal lagi..." pintanya.

Baiklah kali ini aku mengalah. Kumasukkan kembali lembaran tiket itu ke dalam tas. Lagipula aku juga tidak yakin diijinkan untuk tidak hadir latihan, mengingat akan ada pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah dalam waktu dekat.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, Kazamatsuri..."

Aku menjerit frustasi saat mengetahui latihan intensif untukku diganti menjadi hari berikutnya.

* * *

**V.**

"Kau akhir-akhir ini tampak tidak bersemangat, Fuwa."

Suara bariton milik pelatih Matsushita berhasil mengembalikanku ke alam nyata. Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku terduduk di ujung lapangan, karena kulihat teman-teman sudah tidak berada disana. Sepertinya latihan telah selesai tanpa kusadari.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku singkat.

"Apa kau punya masalah?"

Ya, dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya saat ini. Aku menerawang ke arah teman-teman satu tim yang sekarang sudah sibuk menata pakaian dan handuk mereka, bersiap untuk pulang.

Tidak ada Kazamatsuri disana.

Aku tahu dia sedang cuti dari latihan, dan hal itu adalah alasan utama mengapa aku tidak bersemangat. Kuhela nafas panjang dan kuacak-acak rambut belakangku agar aku tetap bisa berpikir jernih.

"Senyum..."

"Ha...?"

Pelatih Matsushita melihatku dengan sorot mata bingung, tapi aku mencoba melanjutkan, "—apa yang bisa membuat anda tersenyum, pelatih?"

"Eh, aku?"

Respon yang kaku dan patah-patah membuat rokok yang terselip diantara bibirnya hampir terjatuh. Sambil membetulkan kembali posisi hisapannya, dia menggosok pelan janggutnya yang kurang terawat.

"Mungkin ya... mungkin saja..."

"Mungkin apa?" desakku.

"Mungkin... kalau aku tiba-tiba berhasil punya pasangan. Kau tahu kan? Bujangan sepertiku susah mengurus sesuatu sendiri. Mau tersenyum pun tidak ada tujuan."

"Senyum harus punya tujuan?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi kalau punya seseorang kita terpacu untuk selalu tersenyum dan menyenangkannya."

Sejenak aku memandang pelatih dengan tatap stagnan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia masih memperbaiki posisi lintingan tembakau yang sedari awal memang tidak menyala.

"Apa artinya aku harus melamar Kazamatsuri?"

Kali ini rokok itu benar-benar lepas dari ambang bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa mengajakku kemari, Fuwa?"

Kembali berada di tempat favoritku di tepi sungai, aku meyakinkan Kazamatsuri untuk menemuiku sepulang sekolah.

Kuabaikan keringat dingin yang mengucur dengan pelipisku sebagai tempat luncur pertama, dan berkonsentrasi pada sosok yang sedang diam berdiri menatapku. Tanganku mengepal keras, jelas-jelas aku belum siap untuk hal ini.

Dengan nekat aku berlutut di hadapan Kazamatsuri lalu meraih kedua tangannya. kulit Kazamatsuri terasa begitu panas karena indra perabaku mulai mati rasa.

"Ka-Kazamatsuri Shō. Ma-maukah kau menjadi pasanganku..?"

"F-ff-ffff-fuuuwaa...?"

Aku mendongak. Mukaku rasanya terbakar, dan kulihat Kazamatsuri juga begitu. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah.

"Aku serius!" ujarku bersikeras. Jemarinya kugenggam makin erat, namun irisnya menghindari tatapanku.

Hening.

Kami berdua sama-sama membeku di tempat. Aku yakin siapapun pasti terkejut jika diminta secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, tapi aku memaklumi reaksi tersebut serta masih menunggu sambutan positif.

Karena jujur saja, aku mulai putus asa untuk mengembalikan senyumnya.

Masih hening.

Baru selang beberapa menit, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu lama? Mengapa belum ada jawaban yang terdengar?

Apa mungkin aku ditolak?

"M-m-maaf..."

Bagai tersambar petir, hanya karena kata pertama aku tidak berani mendengar ucapan Kazamatsuri selanjutnya. Rasanya hatiku seperti diiris-iris. Kulepas genggamanku untuk bersiap untuk kabur dari hadapannya, namun entah kenapa langkahku mendadak oleng.

"FUWAAA!"

Itu suara Kazamatsuri yang terakhir kudengar sebelum seluruh tubuhku terbenam ke dalam sungai.

* * *

_HUATCHIIIII!_

Aku duduk di atas rumput sambil mencoba mengeringkan tubuhku di sekitar kayu bakar. Kukibas dan kuperas pakaianku sebelum membiarkan angin mengeringkannya secara alami. Sekujur tubuhku yang semula basah kini berangsur kering.

Rasanya cukup dejavu karena tempat dan keadaan yang sedang kualami sekarang, merupakan reka ulang kejadian yang pernah terjadi—pada saat aku dan kazamatsuri bertemu untuk pertama kali.

Di sampingku, Kazamatsuri ikut duduk sambil terus menerus minta maaf dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf..." katanya lagi saat mendengarku kembali bersin.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf... Aku sudah gagal..."

Aku tidak berniat melanjutkan ucapanku, namun Kazamatsuri mengernyit. Sorot matanya seakan meminta lanjutan akan kalimatku yang seenaknya terpotong.

"...aku gagal membuatmu tersenyum. Aku sudah berusaha tapi... aku memang..." lagi-lagi kalimatku menggantung.

"Jadi tiket bioskop itu... dan coklat itu...?" tebaknya.

Juga seharusnya sarung tangan itu, tambahku dalam hati. Aku mengangguk jujur. Lagipula sudah tidak ada gunanya berkelit. Kulihat Kazamatsuri mulai salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, membuat kalian semua khawatir." Ucapnya. Derai air mata jatuh bebas di pipinya membuatku terkejut. Aku sedikit panik, usaha yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengehentikan cairan hangat itu dengan ujung jariku.

"Semenjak kepergian kak Kou, aku benar-benar terpuruk. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh begini."

Spontan kukalungkan lenganku melewati pundaknya. Kudekap dia ke arahku hingga kepala kami bersentuhan ringan. Kubiarkan dia terisak sejenak sampai dia puas. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa kutawarkan selain keberadaanku untuk menemaninya.

""Kazamatsuri..."

"Teri..ma..kasih..Fuuwa.." terdengar suaranya yang terputus-putus efek setelah menangis. Tapi yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah aku melihat sebuah senyum tersulam di wajahnya. Bukan senyum janggal yang diberikannya selama seminggu terakhir ini, namun senyum sesungguhnya dari Kazamatsuri yang dulu kukenal.

Melihat hal itu aku pun ikut mengembangkan senyum.

"Terima kasih, Fuwa. Karena... kau tersenyum."

_Eh?_

"—kau tidak bisa membuat orang tersenyum kalau kau tidak melakukannya terlebih dulu, Fuwa. Aku tidak butuh makanan, aku tidak butuh barang. Aku hanya perlu orang-orang di sekitarku bahagia, itu sudah cukup." lanjutnya.

Kalimat Kazamatsuri membuatku memutar seluruh momen bodoh yang sudah kulakukan beberapa hari ini. Rasanya malu sekali sampai aku ingin terjun lagi ke dalam sungai lalu tinggal disana selamanya.

"—aku akan kembali tersenyum mulai sekarang, karena aku sudah merelakan kakakku. Tapi aku masih perlu bantuanmu untuk membuatku kuat."

Rasanya lebih seperti permohonan daripada pernyataan. Wajahku berekspresi antusias saat aku memaksa wajahnya untuk menatapku.

"Apa artinya lamaranku kau terima?"

Tidak hanya melihatnya tersenyum, tapi aku juga mendengar gelak tawa lepas Kazamatsuri pada hari itu.

**End**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**: OTP! OTP! Makasih buat salah satu stasiun TV lokal yang udah nanyangin anime bersejarah ini! Walau episodenya singkat, Whistle bener2 anime yang membekas di hati.  
Maaf buat kak Kou yang tiba-tiba kami bunuh di fic ini Hahahaha... tadinya mau bikin genre angst, tapi kok kayaknya malah jadi fic pembulian Fuwa. Ya sudahlah... #pasrah

Btw, kami ngga tau Holmes jenis anjing apa yah, jadi ngarang aja. Kalau putih seharusnya tipe Husky sih, tapi kayaknya ngga pas juga. Ya akhirnya cari yang common aja deh... #pasrah lagi

Mohon dukungan + **R&R** jika berkenan ya XDDD


End file.
